Joey and Lauren forever and always
by xyoungforeverx
Summary: Joey and Lauren have been together 3 months what happens as the square find out about them.
1. The start

Lauren P.O.V

Me and joey had been togehter for 3 months, no one knew about us we had to be very careful. One weekend Alice and Derek were away, they had gone to Brighton for the weekend for a father/daughter bonding time. So I stayed at joeys, and I would tell people I crashed at whitneys.

I woke to see joey still fast asleep. I started to kiss him and he gradually started to respond.

"Hey babe" joey said.  
"I love this" I told him  
"What do you love?"  
"Waking up next to you, not having to worry about anyone catching us"  
"Well unless someone walks in"  
"What do you mean?" As he started to climb on top of me.  
"I think you know" we started to kiss passionately.  
"Babe you know we can't. You've got to be at work in 10 minutes. You know my dad will kill you if your late"  
"We'll be done in 5" and we started to kiss again

"Wow" was all I could say.

"That was amazing, can't we just stay here all day?" Joey said

"No, get up you've got 4 minutes until you have to start work"

"Fine but when will we next have some alone time"

"Later. When you've finished work"

Joeys P.O.V

On my way to work I couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. I walked into the car lot with the biggest grin on my face. I saw max looking at his watch.

"Just in the nick of time. Why so happy?" Max was getting suspicious

"Just had a good night at work"

"Well I'm happy you had a good night at work "

"Thanks"

"Do you know where Lauren was last night?"

"No, sorry I think she stayed at whitneys" I hated lying to uncle max but me and Lauren weren't ready to tell people yet.

"Oh right ok"


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

Lauren's P.O.V

I was back home after a busy day of doing nothing. I really missed joey, and in desperately need of being with him. Mum said I could invite him over for dinner. When I asked him he immediately accepted. I heard the door go and I jumped to awnser it, it was joey.

"Hey" joey said and shut the door.  
"Hey" I mirrored.  
He tucked my hair around my ear and kissed me. We heard the kitchen door go and pulled apart quickly.

"Do you to mind" said my mum holding the cutlery for laying the table  
"Right, sorry Tanya" joey responded  
Me and joey went to go and lay the table, occasionally glancing at one another.  
"I love you" joey mouthed at me from across the table  
"I love you too" I mouthed back to him  
We went and sat on the sofa, and no one was in the lounge so we kissed.

"Dinner" abi told us. We were only watching tv at that point but if she had come in 30 seconds earlier she would probably be screaming now.

Me and joey were sitting next to each other. My leg was gently stroking against his, I knew this would be driving him mad.

"Lauren, me and your mum are going to have a big family dinner here on Thursday" max told her

"Wonderfull a Branning get together, we all know how those turn out don't we _dad_" Lauren said

"Alright lauren lets not talk about that. So we can all be one happy family, and it would be nice for everyone to get together"

"Really dad"

"Yes really Lauren"

Later that evening joey and Lauren were doing the washing up.

"Lauren, I think we should tell the family about us on Thursday" joey said to her

"Yeah I think so too"

"We will all be together so that might make it easier"

"Yeah I totally agree, Thursday it is"

They looked at one another for a moment and leant in for a kiss.


	3. Preparations

Lauren's P.O.V

Thursday had come around a lot quicker than Lauren had expected. Her dad was out at work, Oscar was at school, abi was with jay and her mum was preparing for tonight. Joey was at no.5 Albert square, upstairs with lauren, they were trying to work out the best way to tell the family.

"Babe, I think that the best way to tell them is when we are all sitting down to dinner " Lauren stated  
"Yeah, I think that will be the best way too" responded joey  
"Well now that we have got that sorted how about we do something"  
Joey knew what lauren was thinking, and layed her down on the bed.

They started to kiss, both there tongues fighting for dominance. They started to take each other others clothes off.

"Babe you have gotta be quite your mums downstairs" joey whispered into her ear.

30 minutes later joey and Lauren were downstairs. They only had an hour until everyone started to arrive. Joey and Lauren laid the table and went out to the shops to get the drinks in.

"Hey joey, how do you think that Lucy will react when she finds out?"  
"I don't know babe, but lets just focus on telling the family first. Yeah?"  
"She is going to react badly. You know that she still loves you"  
"Yeah I know but I don't love her. I love you"

They were back at Max's and Tanya's making sure that everything was set up and all they food was cooked. Joey was watching tv, and Lauren went in the kitchen to talk to her mum.

"Mum I think this is great what you and dad are doing"

"Thanks darling we just want to try and bring the family together more"


	4. Family meal

Chapter 4

Lauren's P.O.V

Me and joey were in the kitchen and the door was shut, me and joey were kissing knowing that it would be our last for a while. We heard the front door open and pulled apart quickly. Me and joey left the kitchen to greet uncle jack, Sharon and Dennis.

"Hey, uncle jack" Lauren said cheerfully joey was standing behind her and smiling.  
"So then what's the big news, you never invite us all over" jack asked  
"Well we just thought it would me nice to have a family meal" Tanya said  
"Alright"

Everyone else started to arrive one after the other. Derek, carol, bianca, Liam, Tiffany, Morgan, Alice, Dot.

40 minutes later max, Tanya, Lauren, abi, Oscar, Derek, Alice, joey, carol, bianca, Liam, Tiffany, Morgan, jack, Sharon and Dennis, Dot was sitting at the table with all their dinner. They were all having their indervidial conversations. Joey and Lauren were having one of them as well.

"Babe I think it's time" joey told her Lauren nodded in agreement  
He had his hand placed on her leg, to reassure that it's going to be fine.

Joey and Lauren stood up. Everyone looked at them and went quite.

"Everyone me and Lauren have got something to tell you all" joey said

"Go on then son spit it out " Derek said

"Derek" joey said

"This going to come across as really wrong, but I promise it's not" Lauren told her family

"Come on then" bianca said

"Me and Lauren are together" joey told them holding Lauren's hand

"What you mean like together as a couple" carol asked

"Yes auntie carol" Lauren told her

Everyone fell silent and joey and Lauren sat down, and started eating again.

Max started to speak looking at joey "you are telling me that you have been shagging my daughter under my own roof, my own nephew"

"No, max it wasn't like that"

"Go on then you two enlighten us on how this happened"

Lauren started to speak "It happened when joey was staying here, we both had feelings for each other. I don't know I guess one thing lead to another"

"Well well Joseph, I knew you were a player but I never thought you would be so desperate to shag up with your own cousin" Derek said

"We love each other" joey told them

"But your cousins, of course you love each other" jack said

"I love joey more than anything in the world" Lauren said

"And I love Lauren I would do anything for her" joey said they looked at each other, and joey tucked a piece of hair around Lauren's ear and they kissed. In front of the whole family.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW" max shouted. We pulled away quickly

Joey stood up and max punched him right across the face.

"Joey" lauren screamed bending down to help joey

"Dad why would you do this?"

"You can't go out with your cousin"

"We don't care what any of you think we love each other, that all that matters"

"Incest, you have brought shame to this family" Derek said

"Shut up Derek" joey told him


	5. Reactions

Chapter 5

Joeys P.O.V

I saw that Lauren was about to cry and pulled her into my arms. She was crying because Derek said it was incest and that we had brought shame to the family, but we hadn't.

"Babe please don't cry" I told her, holding her tightly  
"I knew they wouldn't accept us" Lauren told him running off into the kitchen

"What is wrong with you Derek, all of you can't you see how happy we are together. "After all you can't help who you fall in love with" joey told the family  
"This is disgusting" Derek said

Lauren reappeared with a bottle in her hand, walking up to Derek. I could tell she had been crying more.  
"Uncle Derek, could you open this bottle for me" handing him the bottle of vodka  
"Of course, anything for my favourite niece" handing the bottle back to her, Lauren took a massive swig of vodka.  
"Lauren, babe what are you doing?" I asked her  
"What does it look like joey. They won't accept us so what else have I got" Lauren said. I pulled her over to the sofa, and sat down.  
"You've got me, we agreed that if they didn't accept it we would still be together"  
"I know, your right" tears started streaming down her face  
"Lauren give me the bottle" she gave him the bottle and he held her  
"I'm sorry"  
"Babe it's not you fault, we are going to get you through this problem"  
"You promise?"  
"Yes I'll be there every step of the way, come let's go and finish dinner"

As we walked back to the table our family was giving them some strange looks. The branning started eating their dinner against but no one spoke. I guess they were all in shock. I was looking over at Lauren she hadn't eaten anything, she was just sitting there looking at her food and I could tell that she was about to cry again.

"Babe come here" I told her, holding out my arms. She came over and sat on my lap. Lauren started to cry and I held her tightly.  
"What's the matter?" I asked Lauren  
"This. Us, the family not accepting us" she told me  
"Lauren babe we are just all in shock. Who would of thought that my daughter would be going out with my brothers son!" Max told them giving joey a look that could kill.  
"Well we haven't known each other all our lives, we met as adults. Maybe if we had known each other nothing would of happened" joey said still holding Lauren who was crying  
"So this is all Derek's fault" carol suggested  
"No I'm not saying that. I am thank full that we haven't know each other till now " said joey looking at Lauren  
"Are you going to tell us how long this has been going on for" abi asked  
"Yes we will tell you anything, as long as you accept us" joey told them  
"We have been together 3 months" Lauren said  
"All that time you have been sneaking around" max said  
"Have either you two actually been on a date" carol asked us  
"No, because if i took Lauren were to go out you lot would get suspicious"  
"We weren't ready to tell you, we wanted to be sure that what we had was real" Lauren said  
"So when ever you two were together you would what sleep together" jack said  
"It wasn't like that" Lauren said  
"But you too have never been on a date and you must of already slept together" jack responded  
"You must of you are both young and have needs" Derek said desperately trying to embarrass the pair  
"Fine yes me and Lauren have slept together many times. Whenever we were together we slept together. Is that what you wanted" joey said the family looked shocked  
"A few weeks ago I caught you in the vic alley way with someone, was that you two?" Derek asked  
"Yes it was me and joey"  
"You did it in an alley way" Alice's asked  
"Yeah, whats wrong with that?" Lauren asked  
"That's disgusting" Alice said.  
"We don't care. When you are in love you do anything to be together no mater what" Lauren said looking at joey.

They looked at each other for a while and kissed, the kiss was getting more and more passionate. Joey stood up holding Lauren. They were still kissing and Lauren wrapped her legs around joeys waist. They were up against the wall.

"Lauren...babe...stop...we...both...know...where.. .this...is...going...stop" joey managed to say between kisses. Lauren pulled away, jumping down from joeys waist.  
They turned around to see furious looks on their families faces

* * *

**I may post again tonight I could be persuaded though**


	6. Children

**A nice fluffy chapter after the last one- enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lauren's P.O.V

Joey and Lauren walked down and sat on the sofa. No one was saying anything they were obviously all in shock of what had just happened. They had just seen two members of the family who happened to be cousins in a very compromising position. joey had Lauren wrapped around his arms, neither of them could bare to look over at the family they were to ashamed of what had just happened. Lauren was the first to speak.

"Joey why did you stop. I know to well that you wanted to carry on?" Lauren asked him confused into why he stoop because she knew full well that he wanted to carry on.

"As much as I want too, your upset I would feel like I was taking advantage"

"That's very sweet but the joey branning I know doesn't turn down sex" Lauren knew this was very true, she knew that he had taken advantage of girls in the past

"Well your upset it's not fair" joey told here didn't want her to be one of those girls, she was special.

"Fine if I stay sober tonight, you promise me that you will make it up to me later" Lauren asked him

"Don't I always keep to my promises" joey said and kissed her, he couldn't believe he had just said that in front of the entire family!

* * *

"You both know that there are sisters present" Alice said

"Yeas and what's your point" Lauren said looking up at the family who has very stern faces on them

"You two are disgusting can't you save that for later instead of right in front of all your family" abi said

"No because we love each other, and don't care what anyone thinks" Lauren said looking at joey

"Joey I am really proud that you aren't going to take advantage of my daughter" max said to joey

"Thanks uncle max it wouldn't be fair on Lauren, she's upset still. Plus you lot are all here" joey said clearly embarrassed over what had happened.

"My son turning down sex,that is not how I brought you up" Derek said

"You weren't around to bring me up, because you left when I was seven do you remember that Derek" Joey said fiercely looking at Derek.

"yes I do remember that, maybe if I had brought you up you would of never started this ridiculous relationship" Derek said

"I'm glad you weren't there to bring me up. And yes I may of taken advantage of girls before but Lauren is different" joey said looking at Lauren

"I love you" Lauren said and kissed joey and place her head on his chest

"joey I can over that over the last few weeks that you have made my daughter happy, I have seen a smile on her face for once. We haven't seen it for a while. I am guessing that is all down to you, right?" Max asked joey

"yes uncle max. She brings a smile to my face as well, we make each other better people" joey replied

"Well I am willing to accept this relationship. Even though it is not entirely what I had planned for my daughter"

"really dad, thank you, thank you, thank you" Lauren said overjoyed

"I only want to you happy Lauren and if joey makes you happy then I am happy. Joey if you hurt her I will honestly kill you, is that clear?"

"crystal. Thank you so much all we want is to be happy together"

"I can't believe you are going to accept this relationship max" Derek told his brother

"it's not what I want but my daughter could do a lot worse than Joey Branning"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked max

"it means I have seen the other guys Lauren has been with and they have been worse than Joey" max said hugging his daughter

* * *

"Babe what time is it?" Lauren asked joey

"7:30pm why?"

"Because I said we would meet everyone in the vic at 8"

"We've got plenty of time"

"You do I don't. Does my face look ok?"

"Your face is perfect like always" joey said as Lauren got up to look in the mirror

"You are such a liar, I look like a panda. Why did you say I looked perfect?"

"Because you could look like a tramp and you would still be as beautiful"

"I love you, but I'm still going to get you for almost letting me to out looking like this"

"Not if I get you first"

"Come on then I dare you" Lauren said as joey stood up and started to chase Lauren around the house.

They made it back into the lounge and joey picked Lauren up and threw her on the sofa. He laid on top of her and started to kiss her.

"Oi, children" max said  
"Babe go get ready, i'll be here waiting" joey said as Lauren gave him one more kiss and left to go get ready. joey turned round to his family.

"joey I know I said this earlier but if you hurt her in anyway, take advantage of her. I will hurt you and I have jack to back me up on that"

"yes you do. Joey we mean it she has been through so much in her life already don't ruin what you have. This is your first proper relationship, you have been a player don't mess her around. We knew that you are a love em' and leave em' type of guy, don't do that to Lauren alright" jack told joey seriously

"I promise not to hurt her or ruin this relationship. I am serious about me and Lauren I would do anything for her. I've never felt this way about anyone before" Joey informed the family. "I love her"

"good because if you hurt my sister I am the one she comes crying to" abi told her

"I promise not to hurt her" joey said again

* * *

**I struggled with this one hope you all like. Thank you so much for all the reviews. **


	7. Sins

**Hope you all liked the last chapter**

* * *

Joey P.O.V

Lauren walked downstairs more beautiful than ever. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, a see through top with a vest top on underneath and her black wedge heels. She had done this on purpose and it was killing me.

"Hey beautiful I was just coming to see if you were ready, dinner has all been cleared up and they are all ready to go"

"Yeah I am ready, lets go" Lauren said as she lent in for a passionate kiss

"I promised your dad that there would be no funny business" joey told her as they walked back into the lounge

The brannings started to get ready and dot suddenly clapped her hands causing all the brannings to stop what they were doing.

"I can't believe you are going to let this relationship happen. It is disgrace. God never intended for cousins to be in a relationship; they are committing a sin and go to hell" dot said

"Grandma dot are you telling me that if me and joey have sex will will die and goto hell" Lauren told her grandmother trying her hardest not to laugh

"That may be so, but what what your grandfather be saying right now of he found out his own flesh and blood were together"

"Grandma me and Lauren aren't going to die if we have sex together" joey told her grandmother

After dots little outburst and once she had calmed down the brannings left no.5 Albert square preparing themselves for what might happen at the vic.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but it will be worth it for the next one, I may update again later today**


	8. Friends

**Hey all sorry I haven't uploaded sooner I have been really busy**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V

We were all walking towards the vic I was holding Joeys hand and we were all laughing and all of a sudden I just stopped.

"Babe what's the matter?" Joey asked me concerned

"I don't think I can do this"

"Babe what can't you do?"

"Go in there have everyone find out about us and then judge us"

"Darlin' they ain't gonna judge you, you fell in love" max told his daughter

"Your dads right Lauren as long as we are happy, that's all that matters. I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore I want people to see how much I love you"

"I love you too, I just want people to accept us"

"And they will in time, but if we don't tell them now we never will"

"Ok come on then let's got this over with"

They all started to walk towards the vic again and when all the Brannings reached the door they stopped once again.

"You two ready?" Uncle jack asked the pair

"Yes" joey said and leant in for a kiss

"Let's do this" Lauren said

All the brannings started to walk in started by jack, Sharon, Dennis, and so one until Joey and Lauren walked in holding hands, which then caused the whole vic to be silent. Alfie was the first to speak.

"Ah if it isn't the Brannings my favourite family"

"Hey Alfie you alright?" Max asked the vic still silent

"Yeah me I'm good. What brings you all to the vic?" Alfie asked

"We just had a family meal and thought it be nice to come here after dinner for a drink" max told him

All the Brannings gradually started to sit down Joey and Lauren were the last to sit and they had there backs to the rest of the vic so they wouldn't have to look and at anyone. They had finally all started talking again.

"Babe are you alright" joey asked for the second time that night

"Yeah, I am going to have to go over there soon or they will come to us" Lauren said looking over her shoulder to her friend noticing Lucy wasn't there, which then caused Lauren to panic.

"Ok. I'll come with you of course, and Alice can come to if she wants as Antony is over there and I am pretty sure she will want to see him" Joey said with his fist clenched, he hated the thought of his little sister having a boyfriend.

"Babe would you calm down Antony isn't going to hurt Alice, why would he when she has a overprotective brother, dad, and two uncles who would kill him if he hurt her, yeah" Lauren said trying to calm him down

"Yeah your right bit I still don't like him"

"I know you don't, my brother really wouldn't of liked you going out with me" Lauren said

"That's what brothers are for though to protect their sisters" joey said pulling Lauren in for a hug

"I know and I am glad, but I don't think Oscar can protect me" Lauren said trying to make a joke.

"Good thing I'm here then" Joey said as he leant he face down to Lauren's.

"Yeah" Lauren whispered and kissed Joey which caused the whole vic to become silent again.

"Oi you two dial it down yeah this is a family pub" Max whispered to the pair showing to the rest of the vic that he had accepted the relationship.

"Sorry dad"

Lucy's P.O.V

Lucy had chosen that point to walk into the vic. She was confused into why the vic was silent and then looked over to Lauren who had guilt and fear written all over her. She wondered what it was but thought nothing of it and she then walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys. Why was it silent when I walked in?" She asked her friends confused

"Um, Luce you aren't going to like this" Fatboy told her.

"What aren't I going to like?" She asked with anger in her eyes.

"We thought nothing of it when they walked in holding hands" Fatboy said

"Who?" Lucy asked annoyed that her friends won't tell her who was holding hands.

"Just don't react baldly ok. I am pretty sure they will explain it to all of us later" poppy told her

"Will someone please just tell me what is going on?" Lucy begged.

No one said any thing, but then she noticed that all her friends heads were facing towards the Brannings table, which confused her. Then she saw it with her own eyes. Her best-friend leaning on her cousins chest, her ex-boyfriend. The boy she still loved who broke her heart. Her best friends cousin. Her first instinct was to run, to curl up in a ball and cry. She looked back at her friends who all looked really worried about what she might do. She turned her head back to look at the Brannings and she saw it again but Joey and Lauren were kissing and she stood up to leave but then her eyes locked with Lauren's and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

**I know you probably hate am right now. I may update again later today, although I could do with some persuading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Fight

**Hey everyone, I know you probably hate me after where I left the last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V

"_sorry dad_"

I turned back round to face Joey and leant my head against his chest. We just sat there for a while listening to other people's conversations.

"When are we going to tell Lucy. The others have already seen us" Lauren said

"I know babe but Lucy isn't here yet so I think it would be better if we tell them all together" Joey told her.

"Yeah your probably right"

"I love you Lauren Branning" Joey said and kissed her.

After a few seconds they heard someone cough it was uncle jack. He was obviously trying to tell them something. Lauren looked at him confused and then he tilted his head towards her friends and she saw Lucy standing there looking at herself and Joey. Lauren didn't know what to do. Joey hadn't noticed what jack had done but he did notice what I was looking at, because I wasn't moving. I was sitting there looking a Lucy not knowing what to do, the next thing that happened was she was storming over to me and Joey. I stood up as soon as I noticed that she was walking towards us. Lucy was standing right in front of me with her arms crossed, I was surprised that she hadn't already attacked her.

"Lucy can you please let us explain" Lauren asked.

"Why should I let you do that? Lucy said. The whole vic was silent at this point.

"Lucy please" Joey asked her as calmly as he could.

"Just tell me are you and him together" Lucy said.

"Yes, Lucy we are" Lauren told her.

"You cow. You always have to have what I had. I could never have something just for me" Lucy shouted, causing all the Brannings to stand up as well as their friends.

"I never took everything you had" Lauren said calmly.

"Yes you have. You know Joey still loves me"

"No he doesn't, he wouldn't of left you if he still loved you. You meant nothing to him, you were just a bit of fun" Lauren knew she was asking for it the second she said that, but she didn't care she loved Joey and wasn't going to let anyone get in they way.

Lucy looked at Lauren for a minute and slapped her across the face, but Lauren didn't flinch. So then Lucy grabbed Lauren by the hair and threw her to the ground. As Lauren stood up she hit Lucy causing a fight in the vic.

Joeys P.O.V

As soon as I saw Lauren hit the floor I knew I had to stop this.

"Joey do something" Jack told him.

When I saw Lauren get up and hit Lucy across the face I pulled her into me so she wouldn't get hurt, but she was pulling against me trying to release herself. However Lucy was now hitting Lauren and me. I saw Antony, Tyler and Fatboy all rushing towards us pulling Lucy of Lauren and me try to hold Lauren.

"Calm down yeah and let's talk about this, please" I begged Lucy, still holding Lauren and Tyler still holding Lucy.

"What is there to say you are going out with your cousin!" Lucy shouted

I finally let go of Lauren and Tyler had let go of Lucy. We were all just standing there looking at each other no one knew what to say.

"Lucy I never loved you. Lauren was right you were just a bit of fun, nothing serious" I told her.

"But you told me that you loved me" Lucy said

"I never did"

Lauren's P.O.V

I was just standing there looking at my friends faces and listening to the conversation that Joey and Lucy were having. As I was looking at my friends faces they look concerned and confused.

"Lauren is it true" Whitney asked me.

"Yes it's true I love Joey and he loves me"

"Wow Lauren Branning has found love" Whitney said to me.

"Yeah I know, who'd of thought it"

"Crazy"

"Wait you aren't judging me or ignoring me" Lauren said shocked.

"Why would I judge you, you fell in love you can't help who it's with"

"Thank you. You are the first one not to react badly.

"I'm not to judge anyway, I fell in love with my step mums half brother" Whitney told her.

"Oh yeah. I should of told you sooner"

"Lauren, none of us care who you fell in love with we just want you to be happy" Antony said.

"Are you just saying that because you have to be nice to me because you are daring my sister?" Joey asked him.

"No honestly, I think it's great that Lauren has finally found someone to be with"

Antony told him.

"Thank you Antony don't listen to him, he is still not happy about you and Alice" Lauren said hitting Joey on the chest.

"I know, he is just being a protective brother. I would be the same if I had a little sister"

"Good then you know not to hurt my sister then" Joey said.

While the friends and the rest of the vic were listening to this conversation Lucy was just standing there batting more and more angry.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was just standing there listening to their conversation and I couldn't believe that they were going to accept this relationship so quickly. I was getting more and more angry.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Lauren you were my best friend" Lucy shouted at Lauren.

"I'm sorry Lucy I fell I love" Lauren told her.

"I will always hate you, you have ruined my life" Lucy once again shouted

Once I had shouted at Lauren for like the 5th time that night I slapped her hard across the check. Then I ran out of the vic.

* * *

**Well there you go hope that is what you all wanted. I am going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update was much. But if I am persuaded you may get another one before I leave.**


	10. Punch

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed/liked my last chapter and like this one just as much. Sorry I couldn't upload sooner we left for the holiday sooner than I expected. **

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V

"I will always hate you, you have ruined my life!" Lucy shouted at Lauren then slapped her hard across the face.

We were all just talking then all of a sudden I had Lucy shouting at me again and then she slapped me across the face and then ran out of the vic. I couldn't believe what had just happened, all I heard were so many gasps coming from the vic. My face was numb I place my hand on it and it felt really hot

"Babe are you alright?" Joey asked me.

"No I don't think so"

"Let me see" Joey asked me and I showed him my face and he gasped.

"Alfie can I please have some ice?" Joey asked Alfie.

"Here go mate" Alfie said as he gave Joey the ice wrapped up.

"Thanks. Here babe sit down" Joey told me and I did what he said.

Joey crouched in front of me and gently place the ice on my red check and I flinched at how cold it was.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well it's red and there is a nice print of Lucy's hand on your face"

"Wow, that bad"

"See ladies and gents this is what happens when relationships like this happen, they involve violence" Derek said.

"Shut up Del" Max told his older brother.

"No Max I won't shut up. This relationship can't happen"

"Well it is Derek so suck it up" Max said.

"No I refuse. My son is just looking for a bit of skirt"

"No I'm not, me and Lauren are serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" joey said looking at Lauren.

"Really you do. I want to as well I love you"

"She is a slut for shagging her own flesh and blood" Derek said

Before I could say anything Joey was storming over to Derek more angry than I had ever seen him before. I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I knew it wouldn't turn out good, one of them was going to get hurt.

"What did you call Lauren?" Joey shouted at Derek demanding an answer.

"I called her a slut for shagging her own flesh and blood" Derek said smugly with an evil grin smeared across his face.

Before anyone could do anything Joey punched Derek right in the face and Derek had fallen to the floor...

* * *

**Ohhh...So is Derek dead? Has Joey killed him?** **Please don't hate me for where I have left this chapter**


	11. Alive

**Hey, I know you all probably still hate me from where I left it last chapter. But enjoy this one, it is main a fluffy chapter- not too much drama. I would've updated sooner but I have been really busy on my holiday and the wifi connection isn't the best. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

Joeys P.O.V

_Before anyone could do anything Joey and had punched Derek and he had fallen to the floor..._

I couldn't believe that Derek had call ed Lauren a slut. I was so angry that I just stormed over there and punched him right in the face and he had fallen straight to the ground. After a few seconds he hadn't moved. He had probably hit his head on the way down, or it was just the impact of the punch on his brain.

"Oi Derek, get up" I said

Nothing

"Derek I said get up"

"Come on Del get up stop messin' with us" uncle Jack said.

Derek started to groan.

"Dad, dad get up please" Alice begged she started to cry.

"Al he is fine just messin' us about. Trying to cause a scene" Joey told his sister.

Derek had finally started to move and after several minutes he stood up.

"Gettin' a bit old are you Derek, not as tough as you used to be" Joey said.

"You little..." Before Derek could finish his sentence he went to punch Joey but Max and Jack held him back.

"See Alice this is our father in his true colour. A violent repulsive waste of a man" Joey told his sister.

"You will never be a son of mine" Derek told his son.

"Good because I would never want that as a father. If ever come near me, Alice or Lauren again I will kill you, I swear to God." Joey told his fathe. Then went back to sit next to Lauren.

"Joey Branning that is disgraceful language" Dot said shocked at what Joey had just said.

"Why Grandma Dot what did I say" Joey asked his Grandmother confused into what he had said.

"You used the Lords name in vain. He is never to be spoken about like that. Ever" Dot said.

"Well I am sorry. I am just trying to protect Lauren and Alice as much as I can" Joey said to his grandma.

Lauren's P.O.V

When Joey had punched Derek the whole entire vic had gone silent again for what felt like the thousandth time that night. And of course it was all down to the Brannings it always had to be down to them, you could never go any where with them without causing some sort of drama.

"Babe, let me see your hand?" Lauren asked joey kindly.

"Babe it's fine honestly" Joey replied.

"Joey Branning give me your hand now" Lauren said sternly.

"Joey mate, I'd do what she says. You don't want to get in the bad side of Lauren Branning" Jack told him.

"Fine there you go, here is my hand" Joey said as he gave his girlfriend his hand.

"Thank you" Lauren said as she put the ice from her face onto his hand.

"Babe there is nothing wrong with my hand. It's not like Derek's face is a rock is it?"

"No I guess not. However you can't look after me if I can't look after you"

"Fine"

"Fine" Lauren said and kissed her boyfriend.

"I told you telling people about us was a bad idea. Look what's happened in the last hour I've been in a fight and been slapped. You have punched Derek in the face and hurt your hand, we should of just left Walford" Lauren told Joey.

"You would of done what?" Tanya asked her daughter.

"Mum it was only an idea" Lauren said.

"You would of really left all your family?" Auntie Carol said.

"Hang on let me explain. Me and Lauren said to each other about two weeks ago that if we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you about ourselves we would leave and start a fresh. Have a new and different life" Joey told all the Brannings.

"So Lauren you would of just ran with a boy that you have barely know just so you would have to tell your family about your relationship" Max asked his daughter.

"Yes dad I would of. Me and Joey will do anything for each other and if running away with each other is it, then I would do it everyday if it meant I could be with Joey" Lauren told her father.

"Oh Lauren you would really do anything wouldn't you to be with Joey" Tanya said to her eldest daughter.

"Yes mum" Lauren said.

All of the Brannings stayed in the vic for another 30 minutes just talking about random stuff. Then Lauren leant her head against Joeys chest. And she started to yawn.

"Babe do you wanna go" Joey asked her.

"Yeah. Where are we gonna stay?" Lauren asked.

"Well lets see which parent is going to be kind, shall we"

"Dad can Joey stay at ours tonight and Abi can stay with Jay? Please" she asked her dad and saw her sisters face light up when she heard 'Abi could stay with Jay'.

"No Lauren absolutely not. It's one thing you and Joey sleeping together but I am not going to have Abi and Jay sleeping together.

"Fine, we will just stay at Derek's then. Won't we Joey?" Lauren said.

"Yes, that will be fine" Joey said looking at Derek.

"No defiantly not. You are not staying in my house together" Derek said.

"You know what that's fine we will just get a room at the B&B, won't we Lauren?" Joey said he knew no one could argue with that because they were both over 18 and it was none of there houses.

"Babe are you sure?" Lauren asked

"Yes, we both know we don't sleep without each other anyway" Joey said.

"Yeah I think we are going to head off too" Alice said as her and Antony stood up.

"No you don't" Joey said

"Joey we will be fine" Alice told her brother who was looking at Antony.

"Joey just let her go, she will be fine trust me" Lauren told him.

"I am going too" Abi said.

"Straight home young lady" Tanya told her youngest daughter.

"Yes mum. God what do you think I am going to do"

"Night guys" Lauren said as the 5 of them left the vic.

"Night sis" Joey told Alice who hugged him night.

We started to walk towards the B&B whe we noticed that Abi was still with us.

"Hey Abs you do no that home is that way right" Lauren said as she pointed towards no.5.

"Yes but I am going to see Jay first" Abi told her sister.

"Ohh Abi the rebel" Joey said as they entered the B&B and Abi went straight up to Jays room.

"One room please Kim" Joey asked her.

"There you go hot stuff. Are you two sort of a thing now?" Kim asked the pair.

"Yep. Night" Lauren said as they raced of to the room.

Once Joey and Lauren were in the room they both collapsed onto the bed.

"How are we both still alive" Lauren asked.

"I haven't got a clue"

They laid there for a few minutes and after a while Lauren started to climb on top of Joey and they started to kiss. They were both fighing for dominance. Joey had sat up and Lauren had her legs wrapped around his waist. The pair started to take one another's clothes off there kissing still fighting for dominance.

* * *

**Well there you are. I really hoped you like this chapter. Please review my story, I love to hear what you think about it and send me any ideas for where you want this to go, as am running out. Thanks for all your kind reviews so far.**


	12. Max and Tanya

**Hey all I know you will probably hate me for this chapter. Some of you may like it and others may not, but it is needed. I am really sorry that I haven't updated sooner they wifi broke when I was on holiday.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

Lauren had just asked me if her and Joey could stay and of course I said no. She knew that I would say no because I have a rule of no boyfriends upstairs no matter who they are. And I especially didn't want my 16 year old daughter staying at her 18 years old boyfriends place. I also knew that Derek would say no to Joey as well, because of what had happen this evening. However I didn't expect Lauren and Joey to decide that they were going to stay at the B&B! It really took me by surprise, but then I guess they know that know one can argue with that as they are both over 18 and its not mine ar Derek's house. When Abi said she was going home I thought that she would go to Jays, but no she isn't like Lauren she actually listens to me. Thank God I wouldn't know what I would do with two daughters who were rebels.

I can't believe that Lauren and Joey are together. At first I wanted to kill joey but then I realised how happy she has been over the past few weeks and I don't want to ruin her happiness, again. I know Joey won't her hurt. After they way Joey reacted after what Derek said to Lauren I knew he was the one for her. I know she has someone else to protect her. When Derek said that Lauren was a slut I was going to say something to Derek, but then I quickly thought that I wanted to see how Joey reacted. He reacted in the exact way that I wanted him too. It was then that I Jew that he was the one for Lauren.

I turned to look at Derek, I really wasn't happy about what he had said to Lauren.

"That was really out of order what you said to Lauren" Max told his older brother.

"No Max it wasn't" Derek replied.

"Yes it was and I don't want you ever talking like that about my daughter again!" Max shouted at Derek.

"Come on Maxy, you know this relationship is ridiculous. I can't happen"

"I don't care how wrong it is. They are happy I don't want to ruin my daughter happiness again I have already done that too many times"

"God never intended for cousins to be in relationships, or he would of written it in the bible" Dot said.

"I don't think it is gross. Come on my step-daughter went out with my half-brother!" Bianca told the family.

"And I also got married to my half-brother" Sharon told all the Brannings, who all looked very shocked when she said this.

"See now that family is incest" Derek said with an evil grin on his face.

"No, it wasn't like that. My dad had adopted him our relationship wasnt accepted first. It was a lot worse than what Lauren and Joey have been through today. They all thought it was wrong and disgusting. He was stabbed and killed in the very pub" Sharon said you could obviously see she was getting upset by telling everyone about her past.

"I am really sorry Sharon" Tanya told her friend giving her a hug.

"It's ok it's all in the past now. Can't turn back time now can ya" Sharon said, picking up her glass of wine and downing it in one.

They all spent another 30 minutes or so just talking about Lauren and Joeys relationship. They had managed to agree not to judge them and support the pair in anything that they went through. Derek and Max had also agreed that because Lauren and Abi shared that it wouldn't be fair for Abi if Joey stayed round. And the fact that Max didn't want Abi to stay with Jay. However they agreed that Lauren could stay with Joey at Derek's because he had room to himself and it was a double bed. Derek didn't really want Joey even living with him after what had happened tonight. However, Jack and Carol had managed to convince Max and Derek a lot of over the sleeping arrangements, finally.

"Right babe lets go" Max told his wife as he stood up.

"Ok. Yeah it's probably best don't want to leave Abi home alone to long" Tanya said as she'd stood up and started to put her coat on.

"Thank you Tanya for cooking us a lovely meal dispite of what came out of it" Jack told the pair.

"That's ok. It's nice to get all the family together every so often" Tanya said as she gave Jack a hug.

Max and Tanya said their goodbyes to everyone and then left the vic.

"Today was really nice wasn't it, babe?" Max asked.

"Yeah it was. I am happy Lauren is happy even though it is with her cousin" Tanya said.

"Yeah me too. He won't hurt her, I just know it"

"Yeah me too" Tanya said as they reached no.5 and gave Max a kiss.

As they walked into no.5 they noticed that it was very quiet.

"Do you reckon that she has gone to bed?" Max asked his wife.

"Yeah maybe let me go check" Tanya's told Max and left to go check on her youngest daughter.

Tanya's P.O.V

As I went upstairs to check on Abi, I couldn't hear her t.v so I guessed that she had already gone to sleep. So I made sure I was really quiet as I went up the stairs. When I reached Lauren and Abi's room the door was shut. I realised that was maybe why I couldn't hear her t.v on. As I opened her door I saw Lauren's bed empty, but I knew where she was. Then I turned to see Abi's bed and I noticed that it was also empty.

"MAX" Tanya shouted.

Max's P.O.V

I heard Tanya a shout my name and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I didn't know what to expect as I went up the stairs. I knew Abi was there and I just hoped that she was ok. I found Abi crouched on the floor with her head in her hands, and I sat down next to her.

"What's the matter" I asked Tanya who looked very worried.

"I thought she was asleep" Tanya said with a worry in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked Tanya really confused.

"Abi" Tanya told me.

"You gotta help me out Tan, I'm stuck"

"Look in her room she isn't there" Tanya told me and I got up and I rushed into her room.

When I reached Lauren and Abi's room I stormed straight in, once I was in the room I found that neither of my daughters were in their room. I was aware of where my eldest daughter was but I didn't have the faintest idea where my youngest daughter was.

"Where is she Tan?" I shouted at my wife, as she stood up.

"Does it look like I know where she is" Tanya shouted at me.

I rubbed my head in my hand. I had no idea where Abi was, but I knew that I had to think fast before anything happened to her. I thought really hard over where she could be.

"Think Tanya think where would she go" Max pounded at his wife.

"I don't know we hadn't had any arguments recently" Tanya told her husband.

"Jay"

"What do you mean Jay" Tanya asked Max.

"Well remember in the vic Lauren asked if Joey could stay over and that Abi could stay with Jay, and I said no..." Max prompted at his wife.

"Ah, yes that all makes sense now. Well there is no point telling her to come home now it is really late" Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked Tanya.

"Well since Lauren and Abi our at the B&B and Oscar is at a friends for the rest of the night. We could take advantage of any empty house" Tanya told her husband giving him a kiss, which quickly turned passionate.

"Fine, but text Abi first. Then we will deal with the both of them in the morning" Max said as Tanya got her phone and started to text her youngest daughter.

Lauren's P.O.V

Joey and Lauren laid in the bed curdled up together with their fingers entwined with one another. And Joey tracing his fingers down Lauren's back. Neither of them had said anything for about 5 minutes.

"I am glad all the family and our friends know about us now, it will make things so much easier" Joey told Lauren.

"Yeah I totally agree. We won't have to his in the shadows anymore. We can finally be free" Lauren said happily.

"I love you so much" Joey told Lauren.

"I love you too" Lauren replied and they started to kiss again.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review my story am really want to find out what you thinks is going to happen and what you want to happen. Is am also running out of ideas, and need some help.**

**What do you think is going to happen when Max and Tanya go over to the B&B in the morning?**


	13. B&B

**Hey everyone I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy. So hope you like this chapter. Not much drama but there will be more soon to come!**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I woke to find Tanya still curled around me. I listened carefully and realised the house was a lot quieter that usual. I looked at the clock and it said 9:00 am, we would normally be up with Oscar right about now. Then it all came back to me of what had happened yesterday. Lauren and Joey had told everyone that they were together as a couple. Lauren and Lucy had got into a fight over Joey. Derek had called Lauren a slut which caused Joey to punch him. Lauren had been slapped by Lucy again. Joey and Lauren were staying at the B&B. When we got home we realised that Abi was staying at the B&B with Jay, which didn't make me happy at all. Then I realised that myself and Tanya had to go over to the B&B to rescue our daughters, without causing to much trouble or getting into a argument.

I saw that Tanya was starting to stir and I quickly gathered my thoughts.

"Hey" Max said to Tanya.

"Hey" Tanya mirrored.

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Max asked his wife.

"Oh yeah, if forgot"

"Me too, so what are we going to do about them"

"I'm not sure. What do you think we should do about them?"

"Well I am not happy about both of them sleeping with guys, but I guess I am never going to be happy about that. However I don't want them living at the B&B"

"No we don't so we can't cause any trouble"

"I know. I am still not happy with Lauren staying at Derek's some of the time, but I'd rather that then her staying at the B&B"

"Yeah I agree. As for Abi, we will just have to let stay there when she wants to" Tanya told her husband.

"I don't know Tan, she is only sixteen"

"I know but she has to grow up at some point ,right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Come on let's get up and sort this mess out" Tanya told Max.

The pair started to get ready and 30 minutes layer they were ready to leave the house to go and get their daughters. They left the house and started to walk over to the B&B . When they reached the B&B , they stopped outside.

"You ready?" Max asked his wife.

"Yes remember no arguments"

"Yes I know" Max said as they walked into the B&B and waited for Kim or Denise.

"Ah Max Branning my hero" Kim said as she appeared down the stairs.

"Hi Kim" Tanya said trying to ignore Kim's comment towards her husband.

"What can I do for you?" Kim asked the pair.

"I would like the keys to both of my daughters rooms, please" !ax asked a nicely as possible.

"I don't think so. I have to accept their privacy they have paid for rooms"

"I don't care. My daughters are both under your roof with their boyfriends and have been all night and now I want them home" Max told Kim his voice starting to get angry.

"Max I can't"

"Give me the keys" Max shouted at Kim, as Derek walked into the B&B.

"What seems to be the problem?" Derek asked.

"Kim won't give us they keys to Lauren and Joeys room and also they keys for Jay and Abi's room" Max told his older brother.

"What do you mean Abi's room?" Derek asked.

"When she said she was coming home she didn't she came here with Lauren and Joey and went to Jays room. Why are you here anyway Derek?"

"I have come to get my son away from your daughter"

"Kim can you please let us have the keys" Tanya asked her friend as nicely as possible.

"Just this one as you seem to have a few problems that need sorting out" Kim said as she gave Tanya the two sets of keys. They all made there way upstairs to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try and do a chapter everyday. Please review.**


	14. Water

**Hey everyone I am really sorry about the lack of updates I have just been really busy. I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. **

**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

Myself, Max and Tanya were walking up the stairs and I suddenly thought what has my son got himself into. I had no idea why I was here he didn't need me I didn't need him. He punched me last night. Am I just supposed to forget all about that. We stopped at the top of the stairs And looked at each other.

"Right Abi and Jay are in room 4 and Lauren and Joey are in room 5. Which room should we hit first?" Max asked the group.

"Well I know I haven't known my son long but however I do know he will still be asleep as Lauren will be as well, I'm guessing" Derek said.

"Yeah your right, so Abi it is first then" Max replied.

Tanya walked towards room 4 and unlocked it the group all walked in as quietly as possible. When they were in the room they noticed that the pair were still asleep and that Abi was wearing her own pj's.

Max's P.O.V

When we walked into room 4 I was happy that I could see Abi was wearing clothes but then I noticed that they were her own pj's. Then I thought that if she has them here then she must of stayed here before. I never thought that Abi would be like this. Abi and Jay were wrapped up together Abi's head on his chest and Jays arms wrapped around her protectively. I looked at Tanya and she gave me look that said to leave them. Deep down I know I wanted to, but I couldn't she was my daughter and only she was 16 years old. Then I looked at Derek and he had a glass of water and was walking over to the bed.

Derek's P.O.V

I was just standing there looking at Max and Tanya and waiting for them to do something but neither of them were. I knew that if it was my Alice in this position I would not just be standing there, doing nothing. So I walked over to glass of water I saw on the window sill, picked it up and walked straight over to the bed and poured it over the pair. They sat straight up clearly shocked and not happy to how they had been woken up. I just stood there looking at them smiling.

Abi's P.O.V

The last thing I remember was going to sleep on Jay after telling him how i felt about Joey and Lauren's relationship, and then the next thing I remember is that Uncle Derek had poured a glass of water over me and Jay and we were soaking wet. I got out of bed in a shock, only to find my parents stood there looking at me.

"How the hell did you three get in?" Abi shouted at them.

"Kim gave us the keys. However that doesn't matter what matters is that you ar here and not at home" Max shouted back.

"Max calm down please" Tanya begged her husband.

"Max I can promise you nothing happened" Jay told his girlfriends angry father.

"How do I know that, though?" Max asked the pair.

"Well for starters we are both wearing clothes" Abi said.

"Abi came to me last night night because she was upset over what had happened yesterday and she didn't want to tell you because she knew you wouldn't listen" Jay said as calmly as he could to Max and Tanya.

"You hear that Max your own daughter couldn't even tell you how she felt" Derek said while laughing in Max's face.

"Shut up Derek and let me deal with my daughter and her boyfriend" Max shouted in Derek's face.

The 5 of them all started to argue not just about Abi and Jay but over everything.

Lauren's P.O.V

I was woken to a load of shouting and screaming I started to wonder who it was then I thought what do I care. I looked over at Joey he was still fast asleep. He was obviously a much deeper sleeper than I was. My head was in his naked chest and his arms were wrapped around me I remembered falling asleep like this, we hadn't moved. The shouting started to get louder. So I thought it would be better to wake Joey up.

"Joey... Joey...Joey" Lauren started to say quietly until Joey began to slowly wake up.

"Morning beautiful" Joey told me and gave me kiss.

"Hey you ok?" Lauren asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah. What's all that shouting about?" He asked his girlfriend closely listening to the shouting.

"No idea. That's why I woke you"

"Ok. Do reckon it's Abi and Jay?"

"Oh my god I hadn't thought of that!" Lauren said starting to panic about her little sister.

"It sound like they are putting up a good fight though" Joey said trying to make Lauren laugh.

"That's not funny"

"Ok I'm sorry, but they do sound ok. Also I am pretty sure Abi doesn't want you fighting her battles for her, yeah" Joey told Lauren as he leant into kiss her.

"Yeah ok" Lauren whispered as she responded to Joeys kiss.

The kiss quickly turned very passionate both of there tongues fighting for dominance. They could hear the shouting still but the pair were ignoring it. Joey climbed on top of Lauren, their kiss not breaking. All of a sudden the shouting stopped and they broke their kiss. They looked at each other confused.

"What do you think happened?" Lauren asked Joey Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No idea but it sounds like Abi and Jay won the battle against your mum and dad" Joey told Lauren, neither of them realising that Derek was also involved in this argument.

"Good on her" Lauren said and went back to kissing Joey.

The kiss once again turned passionate very quickly. They heard footsteps outside their room but they ignored them, they thought it was Abi and Jay leaving or Max and Tanya leaving. Joey was still on top of Lauren kissing her when there door was flung open...

* * *

**Don't hate me for where I left it. You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what is going to happen. Please review!**


	15. Abi

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever I have been really busy. I know you may not all like this chapter and were looking for some drama but I felt like this chapter was needed before all the drama starts.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

We were all arguing not just over Abi and Jay but over everything that has happened in the last few years. Then Abi pointed out that she was old enough and what would it be like if Bradley was here. That made all us 5 go silent and it made us just think. I didn't know what to say to her she was clearly getting upset by all of this. The thought of Bradley all made us upset. Abi broke the silence.

"What about Lauren, huh. I don't see you storming into their room" Abi told them.

"Abi" Tanya said softly.

"No she has been able to do what ever she wants all the time. And when she is sleeping with her cousin I'm not allowed to even stay over at mines!" She shouted at them.

"That's different they are both adults. However you are still 16 and it is mine and your dads responsibility to look after you" Tanya told her daughter calmly.

"So if I go in there now, you won't care what you see" Abi asked her family.

"No Abi go ahead" Derek told his niece getting the keys of Tanya and giving them to Abi.

"Thanks uncle Derek" She told her uncle getting the keys off him.

Abi started to walk towards Lauren and Joeys room, she had her mum, dad, boyfriend, and uncle right behind her.

"Abi please don't do this to your sister" Max told his youngest daughter.

"Why shouldn't I? You walked into mine and Jays room" Abi shouted.

"I know it was wrong darling. We are just angry that you didn't tell us where you were last night" Tanya said softly trying to calm her daughter.

"I don't care. I am 16 years old and I think old I am old enough to stay with who and where I want"

"My Alice isn't like this" Derek said smugly.

"Shut up Derek you don't know where she goes when you are in bed" Abi said to her uncle seriously regretting what she had just said.

"What are you talking about" Derek shouted at his niece.

"I didn't mean it" She said with panic in her voice.

"Abo darling please don't go into your sisters room" Tanya begged.

"Watch me" Abi said as she stormed off towards Lauren and Joeys room.

Abi's P.O.V

I hate my mum and dad so much they can think that they can just storm into my room and not think anything about Lauren. I would of thought it was going to be worse for her because she is with Joey, her cousin.

She turned around to see the 4 of them all in behind her. When she reached Lauren's room she stopped.

"Abi please" her dad begged.

"Dad no" she said and turned round to unlock there door and she swung it open...

* * *

**I promise for some drama next chapter. Please review!**


	16. Arguments

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been really busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

When Abi opened the door I was shocked to what I had seen. Joey on top of my daughter and the pair of them kissing passionately.

Joey's P.O.V

I heard the door swing open and I quickly got off Lauren. We both turned to the door to see Derek, Max, Tanya, Abi and Jay standing there with shocked faces on all of them.

"What on earth do you think you are doing" Lauren shouted at the group.

"What are we doing? What do you think you were doing?" Max shouted back at his daughter.

"It doesn't matter what we were doing, but I don't know why you think that you can just show up and storm into our room" Lauren said.

Lauren's P.O.V

I couldn't believe they had just stormed into our room. No one said anything but them dad came over to the bed and grabbed Joey by the wrist, thank god he was wearing his underwear.

"Dad what are you doing?" Lauren shouted at her dad, but she didn't get an answer.

"Proud of yourself Joe, for taking advantage of my daughter" Max said pointing at Joey.

"I wasn't taking advantage of Lauren, I would never do that" Joey replied.

"Dad let him go" Lauren pleaded with her father.

Max let go of Joey who was pinned against the wall. Joey walked over to the bed and picked up his jeans and put them on. Then throwing his top over to Lauren who was still in bed wearing only her underwear. Lauren put on his top and climbed out of bed to stand next to Joey facing the group.

"Well isn't this nice Max? You have walked in on both your daughters with their boyfriends" Derek said.

"I am ashamed of you Lauren" Max told his eldest daughter.

"You are ashamed of me! You are the one who just stormed into our room" Lauren shouted back.

"See Joe told you she was a slut didn't I last night" Derek asked his son.

Before anyone could do anything Joey had punched Derek in the face and was kicking him. Lauren was just stood there completely shell shocked for what she had been called, again.

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend a slut ever again" Joey shouted at Derek still punching him. Max and Jay were trying to pull him off of Derek who was now also punching Joey.

Jack's P.O.V

I was walking to the minuet mart for some milk me and Sharon didn't have enough for breakfast. As I walked past the B&B I could hear Joey shouting at somebody, and I quickly rushed into the B&B. Kim was at the door and she let me in.

"Kim what happening" Jack asked her.

"No clue, but Max, Tanya and Derek went up there about 15 minuets ago" Kim replied.

"Thanks" Jack said as he quickly rushed up the stairs only to find Joey and Derek in full on fight and Max and Jay trying to pull them apart.

Between the 3 of them they managed to pull Derek and Joey away from each other.

"What the hell is going on in here" Jack asked demanding an answer.

"Why don't you tell him Derek" Joey suggested who was now clinging to Lauren who was crying.

"Us 5 walked in on Joey and Lauren in a very awkward position, so then I said I was right last night when I called her a slut" Derek told his brother smugly.

"God Derek you never just can leave it can you" Jack said to his brother.

"Well this relationship is a disgrace it puts shame on this family" Derek said.

Joey's P.O.V

I was holding Lauren's hand tightly she was obviously scared at what Derek was going to do next. When Derek said that we had put shame on this family I was so angry, I wanted to punch him again. Then Derek stepped forward with his hands clenched into fists, I really didn't want to get into another fight today. Then Lauren stepped in front of me.

"If you are going to hit him you are going to have to go though me" Lauren told her uncle.

"You really don't want to be saying that" Derek replied.

Lauren's P.O.V

I really didn't know what I was doing, all I knew is that I didn't want Joey to get hurt anymore. I knew that Derek would hit me as he has hit women before.

Before I could say anything else to Derek I saw his fist come towards me and all I saw was black.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review**


	17. Hospital

**Hey everyone so this is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating soon I have been really busy.**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V

I saw Derek's fist come towards Lauren I moved in front of her so I was the one who got punched and not her but I wasn't quick enough and Derek hit her hard in the face. I managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. She had blacked out. I really wanted to hit Derek as hard as I could, but I knew I had to be there for Lauren. I saw Derek try to leave but Max and jack wer to quick and pulled him back in the room and locked him in the bathroom.

"Tanya, call the police and an ambulance" Max told his wife who was standing there completely shell shocked over what just happened.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" Joey was calling, but was getting no response and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"The ambulance and police will be here in 5 minutes" Tanya told the group.

They all waited in silence no one was saying anything. Joey was holding on to Lauren's hand hoping to get a response but she was just lying there still.

Kim came running up the stairs with the paramedics and police right behind her. The paramedics bent down to Lauren's level.

"What's her name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Lauren Branning" Joey replied.

"Age?" The paramedic asked.

"18" Joey said again.

"We are going to need to take her down to casualty, she seems to be suffering with mild concussion but we will need to run some test" one of the paramedics told the family.

They moved so they were able to out Lauren on the chair to take her downstairs, when Joey stopped them.

"I'll take her it will much easier" Joey told them.

"We are sorry sir but we are going to have to put her on the chair" the paramedic told Joey.

Max's P.O.V

The whole time that we were waiting for the paramedics I could clearly see that Joey was hurting.

'We are sorry sir but we are going to have to put her on the chair"

"Just let him take her it is quite clearly easier" Max told the paramedic trying to help out his nephew.

"Thanks" Joey told Max and stood up with Lauren still unconscious in his arms.

"We will need two of you to stay here and tell us what exactly happened" the police told the family.

"Me and Max will stay here and Tanya can go to the hospital" Jack told them.

"Tan, take my keys and let Joey go in the ambulance with Lauren, alright?" Max told his wife.

"Yeah sure. Come to the hospital when you are done. You too Abi"

Tanya's P.O.V

I walked down the B&B stair outside to find Joey putting Lauren in the ambulance. Once he put Lauren on the bed he got up to leave the ambulance, by this time we had formed quite an audience. I saw Alice come running towards us with Antony in tow.

"Joey it's fine you stay with Lauren, I am going to drive" Tanya told Joey.

"Thank you" Joey replied.

"Joey what's happening" Alice asked her older brother.

"Alice not at the moment I will tell you everything later. Come to the hospital" Joey told his sister.

"Ok yeah we will come"

End of Tanya's P.O.V

The whole square had crowded around the B&B and Derek was dragged out of the B&B, handcuffed, with Max and Jack right behind them. Joey was giving Derek a look that could kill.

Alice's P.O.V

I was talking to Joey because I was really confused to what was happening. Then I saw dad being dragged out of the B&B, handcuffed. I really didn't know what to think.

"Dad what's going on?" Alice asked her dad.

"Don't worry, darlin', i'll be back later" Derek told his daughter, and Derek was out into the police car and driven off.

Joey's P.O.V

I had just seen Derek been taken away and it felt so good. I got back into the ambulance and the doors shut and we started to drive off toward Walford general. Once we arrived Lauren was taken away from and out in a room so she could have some test done. I saw some chairs and sat down and waited until the others came.

I heard the doors burst open and Max, Tanya, Jack, Alice, Antony, Abi and Jay walk through the doors. They must of come in two cars.

"How is Lauren?" Max asked Joey.

"I don't know they are running the test now, it's been about 10 minutes" Joey told the rest of his family.

"She will be ok, Joey" Jack told his nephew, worried for him and his niece.

"I know, but I just can't drop thinking that it's my fault that she is in there"

"It's not your fault it could of happened at anytime" Jack told his nephew, giving him a hug.

"Can someone please tell us what has actually happened because my cousin is in hospital and my dad has been arrested" Alice said.

Alice's P.O.V

I demanded to know what has happened because I was really confused. By the time they had told the whole story I was completely shocked and I hated my dad. I didn't think that he could be capable of doing such a thing. He was always so nice to me and I never thought that he would hurt anyone else.

Joey's P.O.V

After we told Alice everything that had happened I think that she was really upset. I just wanted Derek to go down for what he did. We were all sitting there in silence I don't think anyone knew what to say.

The doors opened and the nurse came through, hopefully with Lauren's test results. We all stood up to face her.

"Is Lauren ok?" I begged.

"Yes, we have Lauren's tests results" the nurse told the family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon.**

**If you want to follow me on twitter my username is: emily22_TW**

**Please review.**


	18. Results

**Hi everyone I am soooo unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have just been so busy with school and other stuff and things. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it...**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Max, Tanya, Jack, Alice, Abi and Antony. Nobody was saying anything, well not to me anyway. All I could think about was that I could of done something, that if only had I been a bit faster I would of stepped in front of her with me taking the hit. But no I was too slow. I stood up and everyone looked at me I didn't say anything I just went to leave as I was about to leave the nurse came in.

"I have Lauren's test results" the nurse said, everyone turned to look at her.

"Is everything ok?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes Lauren is ok and she is not suffering from any serious injures"

"Oh thank God" Tanya spoke.

"However it is on my best interest that if Lauren has a boyfriend or husband that I talk to him privately first" the nurse told the family.

"That's me"

"Ah great and you are?"

"Joey Branning"

"So your Lauren's..."

"Husband" I said to the nurse with a grin.

When I said I was Lauren's husband everyone in the waiting room gave me a look they know the truth but I'm not sure they believe it.

"If you would like to come with me Mr Branning, please" the nurse asked me.

"Just Joey please. No it's fine whatever you want to tell me you can say in front of them they will only want to know anyway"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please just tell me what wrong with Lauren" I begged the nurse.

"Ok... Well she has mild concussions which shouldn't lead to anything dangerous but however I would like to keep her in over the night for observational purposes"

"Well that's not so big is it? What did you need to talks to him alone for" Max asked the nurse quite aggressively.

"I'm sorry sir bit as Lauren is over the age of 18 I can only tell partners her condition" the nurse told Max sternly.

"I am so glad that she is going to be ok" Alice said for the first time.

"Lauren is actually very lucky"

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked the nurse.

"What with her condition and all" the nurse told the family.

"What condition? Lauren doesn't have a 'condition'" I asked the nurse completely confused by this point.

"Did you not know"

"Know what?" I asked the nurse, again!

"She is 3 months pregnant"

* * *

**So there you go I really hope you liked it. I really want to thank the person who has been reviewing my story and got me motivated to write this chapter and more! **

**Please R&R**


	19. Waiting

Joey's P.O.V

"She is 3 months pregnant"

I can't believe what the nurse had said Lauren was 3 months pregnant. I really didn't know how to feel I am do excited and yet so scared. I was going to be dad.

"What do you mean she is 3 months pregnant" I heard Max ask the nurse.

"That is what I mean sir. I will leave you to talk and is ill come and get you when Lauren wakes up"

"Can I go and see her" I asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid not at the moment we are just doing some more test but I will come and get you when you can see her. She is still unconscious. Congratulations by the way" the nurse told me.

"Thanks" I replied and the nurse left. Now I was faced by the rest of the family.

"Joey I think you have some explaining to do, don't you think" Uncle Jack told me.

"I really don't know what to say"

"What do you mean you don't know what to say" Max shouted at me.

"I really don't. I don't know what to think at the moment"

"Well think a little harder then"

"Max, I would say I'm sorry but I am really not sorry"

"What do you mean you are not sorry you have just go my18 year old daughter pregnant!"

"I know what I have done and it was and it was an accident"

"Joey I think we all know it was an accident" Tanya said trying to keep me and Max, mainly Max, clam.

Max was pacing around the room at this point and I was sitting down with my head on my hands. I was extremely happy over what I had just been told, I had just been told that I was going to be a dad. Most guys my age would of freaked out and left the hospital but not me, no. I knew that Lauren was the one for me and that this is what I had wanted, just not in this situation. A few weeks ago I had even thought about having children with Lauren even though we never spoke about it I alway happen that she had thought about it.

I was trying to think about when it could of happened as nobody was saying anything but Max had finally sat down, he must of calmed down. If Lauren was 3 months gone, and we had only been together just over 3 months it must've of been around our first time together. Then it suddenly came to me that it was probably our first time together and we were so caught up in the moment that we had forgotten to use protection.

I've we're all sitting in silence for about another 5 minutes when Max stood up.

"This is crazy we have been sat here for over 20 minutes since the nurse  
last came through. Since then we haven't been told anything" Max stated.

"Dad please sit down I'm sure when there is something to tell us they will" abi spoke for the first time since we had been at the hospital.

"No Abi I will not sit down my daughter your sister is lying in a hospital bed 3 months pregnant with her cousins baby. Don't tell me to sit down doing nothing"

"Max would you just listen to her" I said back to Max probably a little to harshly.

"Oh he finally speaks up does he the man who got my daughter pregnant"

"At least I'm not making a scene in the middle of a hospital"

"Why don't you just shut up, yeah? You can't even tell me when she got pregnant"

"I can actually that is what I've been sitting here doing working it out"

"Go on then"

"It was one of our first times together I just don't know which one I can't exactly remember but I think it must of been the time on your couch" I knew I was pushing my luck by saying this but he was really irritating me and I just wanted him to be quiet and sit to wait for the nurse to come in.

"What did you just say!" Max shouted at me causing a few people in the hospital corridor to stare at us.

"You heard me"

I really wasn't expecting what happened next. Max stormed over to me grabbed me by my collor on my neck and pulled me up again the hospital wall. Much like he had done in the B&B, except this time he had a much tighter grip on my neck.

"You had sex with my daughter on my couch under my roof"

I couldn't reply as he was holding me round my neck very tightly.

"Max let him down" Jack told his brother.

"MAX!" Jack shouted at him this time and finally let me down.

By the time I had regained myself the nurse walked in and I hadn't got the chance to talk to Max again althought I was just desperate to throw a punch back at him.

"We have finished all the examinations on Lauren now" the nurse told the family.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

" It took us a while to monitor the baby and get the babies heart rate back to normal and it was quite stressed"

"Is everything ok though?" I asked.

"Yes everything is fine the baby is healthy and the right weight and growing correctly"

"Have you done an ultra-scan yet" Tanya asked the nurse.

"No that's the one thing we have haven't done we want to wait until Lauren is  
awake for that"

"Ok. So can we go and see her now?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, however it's only one at a time"

Tanya looked at me and gave me a look to say that it's ok for me to go through to see her.

"It's probably best if you go through first as she is almost awake and the news of her being pregnant might be better coming from you"

"Ok thanks. Are you saying that Lauren already knew she was pregnant?"

" I don't know if she know that's why I think it would be best of you told her the news"

"When will she be awake?"

"Hopefully in the next few minute"

"Thanks"

I turned to go into Lauren room. When I walked in she had an IV drip in her hand and lots of wires attached to her and a heart monitor. The heart monitor had two heartbeats and that was the first time that I had head my child's heart beat. I turned to the window and saw that the blinds had been pulled open so I could see everyone looking in on us. I saw a chair next to the bed and sat down in it waiting for Lauren to wake up to tell her the news...

* * *

**So there was the next chapter. I really hope the all like it. Please read and review I would like to have 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter...**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter you can follow me on twitter emily22_TW**


	20. Conversations

**Hi sorry I didn't update yesterday as I have were really bad cold. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all like it!**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I was watching Joey sitting next to Lauren's bed and I could really see how much he loved her I just didn't want to believe it, I didn't want it to be true. I was certain that it wasn't going to be true my daughter need to be someone she wasn't related to. The way Derek reacted this morning was not need for I just need to make sure that Lauren started to believe that Joey didn't love her and the she should abort the baby. The other night when they told us that they were together I acted like I was ok with the relationship but really it hadn't sunk in, yet. I truly really wasn't ok with it.

I heard the hospital doors open and all of the rest of the Branning's had shown up. They must've heard of Derek's arrest and what had happened this morning.

"What's happened?" Carol asked me.

"Derek punched Lauren and now she is in hospital oh and she's 3 months pregnant" Abi told her aunt as I was unable to get any word out of my mouth.

"She's what?!" Bianca shouted.

"B, please keep the volume down. What do you mean she is pregnant, Max?" Carol asked again.

"What do you think it means carol? My 18 year old daughter is lying in a hospital bed unconscious, 3 months pregnant with her cousins child"

"Are you sure it's Joey's"

"Yes I'm sure. Well at least I hope it is"

"Does she know she is pregnant"

"We don't know yet. That's why Joey is in there so he can tell her as soon as she wakes up"

"Do you think she will keep the baby?" Bianca said.

Joey's P.O.V

I saw that the rest of the Brannings had arrived I had tried to ignore what they were talking about but I knew it would be about me and Lauren. I just want Lauren to wake up so I could tell her this amazing news if she didn't already know. All I had heard for the conversation from the other room was Bianca shouting "she's what?!" and from what I can guess they had just been told that Lauren is pregnant. So I decided that I was going to listen to the rest of the conversation while waiting for Lauren to wake her up. They must of given her more drugs to keep her under because I'm sure she would of woken up by now as she was only punched she has been uncounsious for quite a few hours now. I was listening to the rest of the conversation when I heard Bianca say "do you think she will keep the baby" and I knew from that point that there was no chance me and Lauren were going to give up this baby.

I felt Lauren's had move beneath mine and her head the turned toward me and here eyes opened...

* * *

**Sorry for where I have left it please don't hate me. You will have to wait to what happened when Lauren is awake. However I could be persuaded to update again, tonight.**

**Please read and review!**


	21. Awake

**Hey, so I was persuaded to update again tonight, here you go...**

* * *

_I felt Lauren's had move beneath mine and her head the turned toward me and here eyes opened..._

Joey's P.O.V

"Hey" was the first thing that Lauren said to me and this brought a smile to my lips.

"Hey"

"What happened?"

"You were punched by Derek and suffered with mild concussion"

"That explains why my head hurts"

"Yeah probably"

"Have you been sitting there the whole time"

"No, I have been in the waiting room with your parents, Jack, Alice and Abi"

"Ohhh lucky you"

"Yeah we'll let's not talk about them. Are you feeling ok other than your head"

"Yeah, just a bit cold"

"Move over then" I told Lauren and I jumped onto the bed with her and held her in my arms so she cold get warm again. She wasn't lying when she said that she was cold because she felt like ice.

"That's so much better thank you"

"Isn't that what I'm here for to be your personal hot water bottle"

"Haha very funny, but yes you are"

I have Lauren a kiss on the lips that turned passionate very quickly but I pulled us both apart.

Alice's P.O.V

I was sitting in the waiting room next to Antony I was resting my head on his shoulder. I was really happy for Joey I had truly believe he has found the right girl. I have never seen him like this about a girl before its unreal. I am so excited that Lauren is pregnant and I am going to be an aunt. I am going to have a niece or nephew. I know that uncle Max and dad aren't very happy about this relationship. They are so unhappy about it that dad has actually got himself arrested. I am so worried about him but then he did punch Lauren and now she is in hospital. Maybe Joey has been right about him all along, I don't know. What I do know is that Max and dad are going to do everything they can to stop this relationship from happening. That's not going to happen its the happiest I have see both Joey and Lauren in a long time and I am going to make sure that they are going to stay together.

Joey's P.O.V

I was lying here on Lauren's bed neither of us were saying anything just lying there thinking. I knew that the nurse would be in soon to check both the baby and Lauren so I knew I had to tell Lauren soon. I just really didn't know how it was the sort of thing she should be telling me not me telling her its not supposed to to work that way.

"Lauren babe?"

"Yeah" Lauren said playing with my fingers.

"I have to tell you something" she stopped playing with my fingers and turned to look at me.

"What is it?"

"When. You were having your tests done they found something out"

"Go on..."

"Babe I really don't know how to tell you this"

"Joey please just tell me you are starting to worry me now"

"Babe your three months pregnant" I told her not sure what to expect her to say or what she would do but she didn't do anything she just laid there motionless.

"Babe please say something"

"I know"

* * *

**Don't hate me for where I have left it there will be more to come...**

**So Lauren already knew that she was pregnant.**

**How do you think that Joey will react now that he know that she already knew she was pregnant?**

**Read and Review.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas PM me or follow me on twitter emily22_TW**


End file.
